narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susanoo (Sigma)
|image=Sigmas Rinnegan.png |kanji=佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He with the ability to help by all means |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Tsuna Uchiha,Seigetsu Uchiha,Shirou, Aoi Uchiha, Shiroyasha Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Susanoo is an ability granted to those who awaken the powers of both their Mangekyō Sharingan. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user and fights on their behalf. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life force, and damages their body. Forms Seigetsu Uchiha Seigetsu's Susanoo was unlocked through his two powers of both his Mangekyō Sharingan, otherwise known as the Blaze Release. His right eye allows him to ignite the Amaterasu, then with his left eye he is able to free manipulating the black flames to his liking. In both the anime Seigetsu's Susanoo is shown to take on many different colors, but is primarily purple. In the manga also, it is shown to be a type of gold. Seigetsu's Susanoo springs into life almost automatically when someone is in trouble and he implies the intention of protecting them. His Susanoo is moreso a trigger of some sort of protection as it comes on nearly automatically. Seigetsu's Susanoo has two different forms, and each form is seem at different times. Whenever his Mangekyō is filled with too much spiritual energy, it takes the form of a demon due to the trigger of The Curse of Hatred. On its head are two horns pointing upward to the skies above, two locks of hair falling on both side of its face. It has two sets of arms which are connected near the elbows are formed upon requested by Seigetsu. Lastly, it's demonic form bears the tradition long-nosed tengu. When Seigetsu has washed out his overflowing spiritual energy, Seigetsu's Susanoo takes on a humanoid form. It keeps it's tengu nose, and its "hair" is extremely long, much like Seigetsu's on hair, with what appears to be a . In the skeletal form it usually has no weapon at all, but thanks to his Blaze Release, he able to create a sword of black flames. Despite not bearing a tool, the skeletal form is still powerful. Being able to literally destroy a building with only a swing. Additionally he can launch from the hand of its skeletal form. In its full bodied form without legs, his Susanoo wields a bow which is known as Yumi, this boy is capable of shoot arrows composed of all five of the basic elemental natures. Manifesting its second set of arms, the right to be particular, Seigetsu's Susanoo can draw its Ajax otherwise known as the Hero Shield. This Shield is extremely powerful being able to tank a head on tailed beast ball, and extensively knock the second one off it path. Sigmas Rinnegan.png|Seigetsu's Susanoo Ribcage. Sigma DemonS.jpeg|Seigetsu's skeletal Susanoo. Susanoo 2.png|Seigetsu's Susanoo. Susanoo5.jpg|Seigetsu's Susanoo preparing Nemesis. Shirō's Version Shirō's Susano'o.jpg|Shirō manifesting Susano'o with . Shirō Susanoo 1.jpg Shirou Susanoo2.jpg Shiroyasha's Version Shiroyasha Uchiha's Susanoo is white in both the anime and manga. His Susanoo seems to take on many different forms — humanoid and fox-like — making it unique in its own way. It seems to bear extremely long hair, which goes just past it's own shoulders. On its forehead lies a red jewel, that is stated to hold some sort of power. Around its neck, is a necklace of sorts, with six Magatama dangling down. Like Itachi's, Shiroyasha's Susanoo bears two sets of arms automatically, and can manifest even more arms if commanded to. SusanooW.jpeg|Shiroyasha's Susanoo with its "red jewel". SusanooW2.jpeg SusanooW3.jpeg Tsuna's Version Tsuna Susanoo 1.jpg|Susanoo's upper Susanoo. Tsuna Susanoo ribcage.jpg|Tsuna's Susanoo ribcage. Tsuna Susanoo.png Susanoo Clon.png|Tsuna's clones of the Susanoo. Weaponry